Breaking Dusk
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: 100 years ago, Bella and Jacob got into a fight, causing the Cullens to leave Forks. Now, they are moving back. Who and what will be waiting for them? Story better than summary. R&R! K  for lanuage.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Jacob, what the heck! Why did you do that!" my mom yelled.

"Because she wanted me to!" Jacob yelled back.

Mom and Jacob were fighting, again. It sounded like it was over me, again. I hated it when they fought.

"Why would you take her to Seatlle with out even telling us?" she yelled. Oh, this one was my fault. I had wanted to get a new dress, but one that Jacob liked, without Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose staring over my shoulder. Damn, I hated getting him in trouble, but I acted without thinking alot.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you know she always comes first," Jacob said, trying to work her out of her rage. But that wouldn't work, when she got mad, she was mad until Daddy calmed her down. And Daddy was out hunting with Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em.

"Well maybe you should tell us before you take her out of town!" she yelled.

"Bella-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Just go home, Jacob," Mommy sighed. I heard the door open and close, then Mommy came through the door into the living room. "Hi, Renesmee," she muttered.

"Hi, Mommy," I said, and went back to reading my book. I was re-reading _Hunger Games_, one of my favorite books.

"Renesmee, put down your book and go pack up your room. We're moving tonight," she said.

"But Mom-"

"No buts! Now go!" she yelled. I hopped up and ran to my room. I knew better than to fight with Mom when she was mad like this.

About an hour later, Daddy and the rest of the family got back to a completely packed house. "What the heck is going on?" Daddy asked.

"We're moving," Mommy said.

"Oh, okay," he said.

"Why the sudden need to move, Bella?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"I just... need to get out of here," Mommy muttered.

"Alright," Daddy said, "Let's go."

It was a long drive to Aunt Tanya's in Alaska. The whole time I was thinking about Jacob. Mommy said that we wouldn't be going back for a very long time. I would never see him again.I would never see my Jacob again.

**Sorry it's so short, this is kinda a prolouge I guess. The next chapter (hopfully) be longer.**

**~Isabelle~**


	2. Alaska Hunting Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the design of the house in Alaska, the design to Jamie's house, Jamie, and Ricky.**

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes to go. How would I stand it? I hadn't been hunting in weeks, and now my throat was _burning_. Not to mention the party tomorrow, at Jamie's house.

I looked around my English classroom. I caught Aunt Rose's eye, and she smiled at me. This was the only class I had with her, other than lunch. It was my fourth senior year, and we were halfway through the second semester. I was wondering where we were going to go next when the bell rang. I threw everything into my bag and darted out of there like a bat out of hell, my Aunt Rose right behind me.

"Slow down, Ness," she muttered, grabbing my hand, "You might draw attention going that fast."

"Sorry, I just can't stand that class," I said, throwing up my hands.

"You are so unlike your mother, English has always been her favorite subject," she laughed.

"Why are you talking about me?" my mom asked as we walked up to the rest of the family. Mom and Dad were leaning against Mom's Ferrari, Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice were already in Uncle Em's Jeep, and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose were locked in a tight embrace, probably not quite appropriate for school…

Dad cleared his throat, looking pointedly at them. Uncle Em laughed and pulled away, but still kept an arm around her waist. "Are we going hiking tonight?" I asked, begging with my eyes and thoughts for Dad to say yes.

"Yes, Nessie, we are. A father/daughter bonding trip!" he said. _You're way too excited,_ I thought. He flashed me a crooked smile. I saw Mom get weak in the knees. She was totally head over heels for him.

Dad flashed me another smile, then said, "Get in the car."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. I couldn't wait to go; I loved spending time with Dad. He always knew what to say, no matter what I was going through. Except one thing, and that was the one thing I need to talk to someone most about. Jacob, my Jacob.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled into the garage. I got out of the car and ran upstairs, to the room I was staying in at Grandma and Grandpa's house. I opened the door and put on my hunting clothes. Aunt Alice was the reason for my vast wardrobe, sometimes she could get out of control.

I ran down the stairs and right up to my father. "And you said I was too excited," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the back door.

"Bye, Bella," he said, blowing her a kiss.

"Bye, Edward, Renesmee," Mom said, looking up from the chess game she was playing with Uncle Jasper.

Dad and I ran until we caught the scent of a herd of moose. We chased them down and drained them all. When we were done, I sat back on my heels. I looked up at the sky. Clouds, as usual. But they weren't the right kind of clouds. The clouds here were choppy and broken apart, not like the smooth blanket of grey clouds in Forks. I missed Forks, but most of all, I missed Jake.

"Dad, are we ever gonna go back?" I asked.

"I don't know, Nessie," he sighed.

"Can we go there next?" I asked, hope leaking into my voice.

"We'll ask Carlisle," he said, standing up and putting out his hand. I grabbed it and we raced home. I was smiling the whole way there.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	3. Shopping, Parties, and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I own not Twilight, or Xclusive Fashion**

When we got back to the house, my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose nearly threw me into the shower, talking about how we would have to go to the mall to get me a new outfit for the party tomorrow night. I sighed; this is one of the few ways I am like my mother. I hate shopping.

I took a nice, long shower, trying to put off the shopping trip. "Nessie!" Aunt Rose called "Get out of the shower!"

"One minute!" I called back. Well, I guess I need to get this over with. I pulled on the clothes that they had laid out for me; a skirt, a cami, a flannel, and a pair of grey flats. I brushed out my long, curly, bronze hair, and put on a headband. I walked down the stairs, where I was ambushed and thrown into Aunt Rose's convertible.

"Hey!" I yelled. How degrading, I thought. I heard Dad laugh from inside the house, so I mentally stuck my tongue out at him as we drove down the drive to the highway. Just like every other house I have ever lived in, it was a few miles out from town.

When we reached the mall, my aunts were jumping up and down in excitement. I sighed and let them drag me from store to store, trying on a variety of outfits. It wasn't until we got to Xclusive Fashion did they pause.

"Wow, I love this place!" Aunt Alice said.

"Me too!" Aunt Rose exclaimed. Then I saw it. The most perfect outfit in the world, a perfect replica of the outfit that I had worn the last time I saw Jake, the outfit that we had bought in Seattle.

"That one," I said, walking up and grabbing one in my size. I went into the dressing room and tried it on.

"Oh, Nessie," Aunt Rose said, staring in awe at the short, frilly, black dress that fit my body perfectly.

"What do you think?" I asked, knowing I would buy it even if they didn't like it.

"It's perfect!" Aunt Alice exclaimed. I walked back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes. Then we went up and bought the dress. I already had shoes and accessories to go with it. Tomorrow night would be almost perfect, almost because Jake wouldn't be there.

The next night, Ricky came to the door to get me for Jamie's party. Ricky was one of my best friends here. I would miss him when it was time to move, but I couldn't wait to move, since it was decided that we would be moving back to Forks when it was time. Ricky and I kept up a light conversation the whole way to Jamie's house.

"Ricky, Vanessa!" Jamie called. Everyone at school new me as Vanessa, due to the fact that 'Renesmee' isn't exactly a name that you would here anywhere else. Our names had to be generic, so we could return to schools we had already been to.

"Hey, Jamie," I said. She looked really pretty, her shiny silver dress complimenting her blonde hair, the hair that was just like Irina's… But I wouldn't think of things like that tonight. I would have a blast at the party.

We had partied late into the night, and I don't recover from parties that quickly. I slept until almost noon, when I was awoken by loud banging and yelling down stairs. I raced down them and ran into the living room.

"What is going on?" I yelled.

"Pack up, we're leaving," Dad growled.

"What? Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"When he was in town today, he heard someone realize what we are. We need to get out of here," Mom said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are we going to Forks?" I asked.

"Yes, now go pack!" Dad yelled. I raced upstairs and ran to my wardrobe, and threw on my clothes. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz came in and helped me pack all of my things, which wasn't that hard, since all I did was read, listen to music, and surf the web. It took us about ten minutes to pack my entire room, maybe an hour to pack the entire house. By two, we were on the road, headed home.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	4. Schools, Classes, and Friends?

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Hahaha jk I don't own it, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

The drive home took to long for my opinion. Then again, if we ran, it would have been too long. I missed Forks so much, I almost couldn't stand it. We would be living in the old house, and all of us, other than Grandma and Grandpa, would be attending Forks High, as juniors. Mom said that I would have to eat human food here, because of the old Quileute legends of Dad, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma.

We would be starting in the middle of the semester, and when Grandpa said this, Mom started to laugh, earning odd looks from all of us. "What was that all about?" I asked, now questioning my mother's sanity.

"I was just thinking about my human life, since we're starting on the same day I started here, the day I met your father," she said.

"Okay?" I said. Yep, Mom has gone completely overboard.

"Ness," Dad warned.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You better be," Uncle Emmett boomed, causing us all to laugh.

My alarm went off, shocking me back to present day. It was Monday morning, the day we would start school. I went to my closet, and walked in. Mom, Dad and I were back in the cottage, and I was back in the little room with the giant closet. I pulled down a pair of skinny jeans, my Paramore shirt, and a skirt. Then I pulled out my favorite pair of Converse, and pulled them on.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Mom and Dad came out of there room a few minutes later. "Geez, it took you guys long enough," I muttered down to my bowl.

Dad let loose a light hearted laugh, "Renesmee, you are the best." I flashed him a crooked smile. Mom says that I get that from Dad. I got up and poured the left over milk down the drain, and then we ran back to the main house, where everybody, except Grandpa, was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Are we ready?" Grandma asked. I nodded my head. "Alright, have a nice day," she said, kissing the top of everybody's head.

"Bye Grandma!" I called as I climbed in to the back of Dad's Volvo. As he raced down the long drive, it seemed to take longer than usual, a sign that says that this is going to be a long day.

When we got to school, we got our schedules, and started to compare. I had Biology first, with Dad, then English with Mom, Drama with Aunt Alice, History with Uncle Jasper, and Math with Aunt Rose. I didn't have any classes with Uncle Emmett, and I PE all by myself, which I was fine with, because I loved PE, but hated to be held back by my family. They went at the speed of an average person, and made me do the same. But without them, I could use all my skills, such as running, and I would seem like nothing more than a girl who trains for marathons.

My first few classes passed in a blur, with me absorbing everything without paying much attention. Then again, this was the fourth time I was hearing all of this, since these classes were a section behind of where we were in Alaska. When we got to lunch, Mom led me up to the lunch line, making me buy food. Then we sat down, and I began to shudder down my food. Luckily, she didn't make me get much, just an apple and some chips. We all talked and laughed our way through lunch, then went off to our classes. Drama was fun, since we were making props and backgrounds for the upcoming play. History was easy, because we were doing the Civil War, so Uncle Jasper and I just passed notes.

Then came PE. Uncle Jasper, being the southern gentleman he is, had just walked me to class, and when I walked into the locker room, the smell hit me. I knew this smell, because I smelt it every day. It was the smell of a half-vampire.

*I was gonna end here, but that's just to short*

I spent all of PE trying to find the source of the smell, but every time I got close, I would lose the scent, only to find it a minute later. This was incredibly frustrating. When it was time to go in I stormed into the locker room, and quickly, maybe a little too quickly, changed into my clothes. And then the bell rang setting me free to rush to the cars.

Dad must have heard the thoughts bouncing back and forth across my mind because he gave me an odd look. I sent him a thought saying, _I'll tell you at home, call a family meeting._ He nodded, and swiftly got into the car, my mother following right behind, with an extremely confused look on her face.

Dad drove home even faster than usual, which is a very scary prospect, seeing how he usually push his car near its limits on a normal day. He whipped the car into the garage, and gracefully pulled himself out of the car.

"Family meeting," he said, talking in a voice that a human in the house wouldn't hear.

**Okay, I'm done now. What did you think? Bad? Good? Review for all of the people who don't have someone to sing the all-healing song with!**

**~Isabelle~**


	5. The Wolf House

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! How many times must we say this? All of us on this website, unless the authors themselves have accounts on here, don't own anything about the stories of which we write.**

**Okay, os a little AN here. As you've probably guessed, most of this story is from Nessie's POV. But this chapter will be from the POV of our little half-vampire friend. ;) Little spoiler for you here: you will learn her name and address (For the most part).**

I was never someone who would do something wrong, most of the time. So why did God send another half-vampire my way? What did I do to deserve a half-vampire and six other full vampires on my trail? I know I'm supposed to be damned and all, but seriously? Why this? They could be vicious, cruel people, and no one but my buddy will miss me.

I first noticed them at lunch, and when I caught their scent, I hightailed it outta there. I calmed down when I didn't have any in my next two classes, but then _she_ walked in to the locker room as I was changing into my gym shorts. I couldn't belive it. Now I have to hide from her _every day for the rest of the year!_ And my buddy won't leave this place, he says that this place has special meaning to him.

I had to keep going up to the girls in the class that wore layer after layer of perfume, that was just enough to hide my scent from her, at least for a minute or two. Finally the teacher blew her whistle, and the girl, Renesmee, stomped off to the locker room, and when the bell rang, she dashed out of the room, and she ran for the parking lot, up to the group of vampires. I hated those bloodsucking leeches. You could tell that they were a rich family, and growing up the way I did, I generally hated rich people.

I grabbed my bag and started out for home, a fifteen mile walk from Forks to the reservation, where I lived with my best friend, and a couple of his 'brothers'. You see, I live in a house with a bunch of werewolves. And one of them was the reason I was still alive today.

I opened the door of the little run down shack that we all lived in. "I'm home!" I called to the house.

"Oh, hey, Tatiana," Jason said, looking up from the beat up book in his hand. **(AN: Ha ha, you thought it was gonna be Jake)**

"Where's everbody else?" I asked.

"They're out on patrol," he said, turning the page.

"Well, go get them, I have news."

Jason came back in a few minutes later, followed by the miniscule pack that he was leader of. "What's up?" Mike asked, flopping down on the couch.

"We've got visitors. Nine of them," I said, thinking back to those pale faces.

"_Nine?_ Have you every heard of so many of them together at once?" Jason asked.

"I have," came a voice from the door of the shack. I whipped my head back to see the reason I was alive standing in the door.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" I asked. He had never told me about this before.

"They are the Cullens, aren't they, Tati?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. But what does that matter? Why does it matter their name if we're just gonna kill them any way?" I replied.

"We aren't going to kill them," Jacob said in a calm voice.

"To hell, we aren't!" I shouted.

"Tatiana, we can't. They are protected," he replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Tis boy was seriously messed up.

"Have you heard of the treaty?" he asked.

"No duh," I replied.

"Well, we made it with them, the Cullens," he said.

"No way," Jason said. There were things that even he didn't know. No one new more than the lone wolf, Jacob Black. We didn't even know how long he has been alive.

"Way, Jason. And we aren't going to attack them, and any man that does, I will hamstring him," he said, smiling a sad smile, almost as if he was remembering a joke from happier times. **(AN: Ha ha, twilight inside joke)**

"Whatever," I said, then I got up and stalked out of the house. I knew exactly where I was heading.

The Cullen house.

**Ha ha! Victory! I finished it! Well, not the story, but the chapter. Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	6. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is the story of how Tatiana ended up in the shack with the wolves. It's third person POV.**

It was a night like every other night running patrol. Jason and the lone wolf were running patrol, both on opposite sides of the reservation, running towards each other, making sure the borders were safe.

Jason was keeping a steady pace, his breathing even. Then it hit him, the smell before the sounds. He had never smelled this before, but he recognized the sounds. They were sobs. He turned toward them and ran. He entered a clearing, and saw a shaking form crouched over a limp body.

"Why?" she screeched to the sky. That's when he saw her face. And her mouth. The mouth that was surrounded with a red substance, one that looked like blood.

He crouched down, into a fighting position, ready to launch himself at the girl. He sent the lone wolf all of what he had just witnessed, and received on thought in return. _Wait for me_.

Jason pulled back into the woods, just enough so the girl couldn't see him, but so he could still see her, and waited. The lone wolf ran up and landed next to Jason, and looked out upon the girl. His body tensed as he pulled the smell of her into his lungs. He transformed into human shape, a form the pack had never seen him in, and advanced toward the girl.

She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes. He smiled, and wiped the blood from her face. Then he spoke. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft as he knelt down next to the girl.

"I think I just killed the boy," she whispered, her eyes wide in horror at what she had done.

"It's alright, we can help you," he said. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and ran for the western end of the reservation, Jason following behind him, a very confused wolf.

The lone wolf ran silently, his mind back to a time about a hundred years before, the time he had carried another girl, his best friend, to the safety that another would give her. He knew where he was running, he was going to the shack that most of the pack lived in, the shack that he had spent his life before her, his old house.

**Tatiana's POV**

My eyes flickered open, and I took in my surroundings. I was no longer in the woods, but in a shack. I immediately flipped out of the bed I was in. I looked fiercely around, looking for escape routes.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice came across my ears. I turned toward the voice, and saw a boy with short black hair standing in the door way.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was confused, by both the smell, and the fact that this was not the boy who ran with me last night.

"My name is Jason," he replied.

"Where am I?"

"The pack house."

"Where's the boy who saved me last night?"

"Oh, Jacob? He's out on patrol, with Mike," he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by patrol?" I asked. Did it have something to do with the strangly strong smell of forest on both of the boys?

"We are shape-shifters," he said. He reached out and took my hand, probably trying to lead me somewhere, but this had an extreme side effect. I collapsed at the shock of his life story rushing into my head.

I have a power. If anyone touches my hands, I see everything that happened to them, as if it were happening to me. And this boy had experienced so much pain, it was almost unbearable.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he yelled, alarmed at my sudden collapse.

I gasped for breath, not wanting to believe what I just saw. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what? Collapsing?" he said, laughing.

"No, for the intrusion on your past," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I have... a power," I confessed "Whenever someone touches my hand, I see their entire past, even the things they don't remember themselves."

"Oh," he said, losing his happy demeanor for a moment.

"Jason! Where are you?" a voice called from the other side of the house.

His pleasant face returned as he called out, "I'm in here."

Another boy, Mike, walked into the room. "Hey," he said "Why are you both on the ground?" he asked, putting out a hand for each of us to grab. Jason grabbed the boy's hand, but I just stood up on my own, not wanting to know the tragedies of that boy's past.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. I wanted know where the reason that I was alive was. I probably would found a way of killing myself if he hadn't taken me away from the body of that man.

"I'm right here," he said. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his stance, the stance of a man who was lost. Of a man who was missing his soul, his reason for existence.

"Hello," I said. My stomach growled. Great, I thought, I'm hungry again.

"Do you like human food?" Jacob asked. I scrunched up my face at the thought of the foul smelling substance that humans called food. He laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

"But what are we going to do? I don't want to kill anyone else, but once I start to drink, I can't stop," I said, thinking back to that limp, bloodless body underneath mine.

"Simple. We go 'vegetarian'" he said, smiling sadly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, vampire vegetarian."

"Once again, what the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we are going to put you on a strict animal-blood only diet," Jacob said.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. Vampires can't survive on animal blood, could they?

"Any vampire can survive on animal blood. But it's easier for half-vampires, because they can also survive on human food," he explained.

"Okay?" I said, unsure about that.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my wrist. I was so thankful that he didn't grab my hand, I couldn't stand to see another past today.

He led me through the house, out a back door, and pulled me into the woods. "Wait here," he said, then he walked away. A moment later, a russet colored wolf the size of a horse walked up to me and nudged me forward.

Then the hunt began.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	7. Tears, Tears, Tears!

**Disclaimer:I said at the beginning, I don't own Twilight. Must I say it again?**

We spent the night sitting in the living room, talking about schools, past lives, and future places we might live. We laughed and joked our way through multiple hours. Then Dad's ears perked up like a dog on a hunt who just caught the scent.

"Someone's coming," he said.

I stood and walked over to the door, and opened it. I took a deep breath in through my nose. It was faint to me, but I could smell the scent of a half vampire, maybe at the end of the drive. But this was slightly familiar, then it hit me. The girl from school!

"Dad, it's her," I whispered, positive he could here me.

I closed the door and sat back down. "Why did you do that?" Grandma asked.\

"What if she's here to fight us?" I asked.

"Then we will restrain her. If she continues to struggle, then we will put her into a room until she calms down enough," Uncle Jasper said. There was a small knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called, getting up to get the door for the girl. I opened the door, and was surprised at what I saw. It was a girl I never thought that the half vampire could be. Tatiana Ateara.

This was the girl at our school that came up every day from the reservation. "Hello," she said.

"Tatiana. Hi! Um, come in!" I said, still completely confused.

"Thank you," she murmured, her voice thick. She followed me into the living room, where she sat on the couch and curled up into a ball.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"No," she whispered, then she broke into tears.

"Tatiana!" I said alarmed. I went over and put my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I don't even really know you, and I just barge in, and start crying," she said, sniffling.

"It's alright honey, just tell us what's wrong," Grandma said.

"Well, I live with a bunch of my friends, and my best friend is a little bit controlling. Today, when I got home, he and I got into a fight. He yelled at me, and he never talks above a murmur. And I just couldn't stand it, I ran away. And I just kept running, that's when I reached here."

"Oh, honey," Grandma whispered, wrapping her arms around the shaking form.

"Do you want to go home?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"I'll take you," I volunteered.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Dad said. He tossed me the keys for the Volvo.

"Take that one," he said.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Welcome, Nessie," he replied, giving me a crooked smile in return.

I grabbed Tatiana's wrist, and pulled her into the garage. She pulled in a quick breath at all of the cars in there. "Wow," she said.

"We collect cars," I said.

"He would love it here," she said, staring hungrily at the cars.

"Who?"

"My best friend. He's obsessed with cars."

"Oh, well, we're taking the Volvo," I said, leading her to Dad's Volvo.

"Awesome," she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

I hoped in the driver's seat, and sped down the drive. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"At the edge of the rez, on Peg Street," she said, looking out the front window.

We drove in silence the rest of the way. "Here," she said, as I drove past a house with the door open, the light from inside spilling out over the overgrown lawn. She jumped out of the car, and ran up to the door. A figure walked out, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn, Tatiana! Don't ever do that again!" he murmured.

"Sorry, Jason," she said. I could hear the timid smile in her voice. She turned and waved to me. I pressed my foot down on the gas. Tears had begun to fall from my eyes. That was Jake's old house, and he plainly wasn't there.

A howl ripped through the night, I looked in my rear view mirror. A wolf the size of a horse was standing in the road. But it wasn't Jake. This one's coat was a sandy tan color, a lot like Seth. I drove on.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**~Isabelle~**


	8. A Visitor

**Disclaimer: Twilight, I own not. Yoda, I also own not. :)**

I pulled the car into the garage, tears flowing like a river down my face. I bolted past my parents, and out the back door, heading for the cottage.

"Let her go," I heard Mom say. _Please, Daddy,_ I begged in my head. I ran as hard and fast as I could. I made it into the cottage, and collapsed on to my bed. Sobs racked my body. It was too much. I wept far into the night, sleeping refusing to come for hours.

When sleep finally did come, it brought nightmares. Terrible dreams of fates that my Jacob may have met._ My Jacob,_ I thought. Pain swirled through my body at those words. He was no longer my Jacob. He was no longer my Jacob, he was God's now. He was no longer on Earth with me. Sobs racked my body, even in sleep.

"Renesmee," a soft voice said. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and looked into the face of my Aunt Alice. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, Auntie Alice," I said, using the name I called her when I was little. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck. She wrapped her's around my waist.

"Come on, we have school in an hour," she said, pulling me out of bed and to the closet. She took out my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and my favorite t-shirt, the one with a wolf howling at the moon. She tossed them to me, and pulled out a pair of black boots.

"Put 'em on," she said, and then she darted out of my room, leaving me standing in my room, staring after her. I pulled off my clothes from yesterday, and pulled on my black ensemble. I walked over to my mirror, and groaned. My hair was a catastrophe. I picked up my hairbrush, and yanked it through the snarls. It took me fifteen minutes to get my curls untangled, then I moved to my make-up. I wiped off the smeared make-up from my eyes, and reapplied it. I walked out of my room, and down the short hall to the kitchen, which Grandma Esme added just for me. I pulled out a box of cereal, and poured myself a bowl.

"'Morning Ness," Dad said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Daddy," I mumbled into my bowl.

"Ready to go?" he asked when I stood up with my bowl.

"Almost. I need to brush my teeth," I replied, walking to the bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth until they were squeaky clean, then I walked out to Dad. _Where is everybody else? _I thought.

"They are at the main house," he said, reaching out to grab my hand. He flung me across his back, bag and all, and began running towards the main house. I giggled like a little girl, enjoying the wind in my hair.

Dad set me down when we reached the house, and walked at my pace to the back door. "What was with the sudden urge to run, Daddy?" I asked.

"Well, there is a surprise waiting for you inside, and none of us could wait for you to see it." I bolted up the back stairs, and opened the door. Unlike my mother, I loved surprises. It turned out the surprise was a person. A werewolf person.

"Nessie, we would like you to meet someone. His name is Jason. Jason Uley," Mom said. He was a descendant of Sam. Then recognition clicked. He was the boy living at Jacob's old house.

"Thank you for bringing Tatiana home last night," he said, obviously uncomfortable being surrounded by vampires, "I was going to thank you last night, but you drove off too quickly."

"It was my pleasure, Jason," I said. I couldn't help the formality, my parents drove it so hard into me, it was second nature.

"Um, Tatiana won't be able to come to school today, but she wanted to know if you would come visit her on the rez today," he said, looking down at his shifting feet.

"I would love to, if it's alright with you of course," I said, looking at Grandma and Grandpa, playing the role of their child once again.

"Of course you can, darling," Grandma said. Then she looked at her watch, "Oh, you'd better get going, school in ten!"

"Bye, Mom," I called to her, "See you at dinner!"

Little did I know that I wouldn't be here for dinner.

**Cliffy! DUN DUN DUN! What do ya think? Good? Terrible? Please review!**

**Please Note: This is a flame-free site. Any flames use will be tossed in the flame pile for the end of the year bon fire that will be put on for all of the non-flamers. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**~Isabelle~**


	9. A Day at La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I have anything creative to say with it, so on with the story!**

I drove at a human speed down the road to La Push, where I was going to meet Tatiana. I knew that I would tell her that I knew that she was a half vampire. I would tell her I knew about the wolves, and about all of our powers, and see if she possessed any herself.

I turned into the parking lot at the beach, and saw her sitting all by herself on the empty beach. I got out of the car and walked up to her. "Hey," I said, sitting down next to her.

She looked at me, looking slightly confused. "Hi," was her bashful reply, "I didn't think you would actually come."

"Why not?" I asked, leaning back to look at the blanket of gray overhead. These were my clouds, the ones I had so desperately missed while in Alaska.

"Last night, my friends told me about your family, and why none of you are supposed to visit the rez. But they seemed confused when I told them that there were nine of you. They said that there were only five of you the last time you lived here."

"Well, actually, I was born the last time we lived here. It sounds like you have a gap in your stories. Since that legend was told, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I have joined the family."

"But none of you are really related, right? Then why do you and Edward have the same hair? Is he really your biological father? Do you know who your mother was?" she fired one question after another at me. I held up my hands.

"Calm down and I'll tell you. Most of us aren't really related, and Dad and I have the same hair because he is my father. And I do know who my mother is, you've met her," I said, smiling at her.

"What do you mean, I've met her? Your mom is dead, isn't she? All half vampires kill their moms when they're born," she stated.

"Well, I did kill my mom, but Dad saved her. He loves her a lot, so he injected her with venom, and pumped her heart for her until the venom started to do it. And as for who she is, that should now be obvious," I said.

"Wait, your mom is Bella?" she asked, obviously completely confused.

"Yeah, she is."

"But why did you act like Esme was?"

"To keep up the charade. Esme looks barely old enough to be a parent, much less my mom," I said, laughing at the fact that I was calling my hundred and seventeen year old mom _young._

"So wait, back to the whole gap in our stories. What do you mean?"

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and Dad moved back here about a hundred and five years ago. And Mom moved here in the middle of the semester, bringing trouble with her. Mom and Dad fell in love and started dating. By then, she knew about their secret." I began to tell the story of my parent's love. I avoided saying Jacob's name, it just hurt too much.

"I wonder why we have never heard these stories," Tatiana said, a glaze filming over her eyes.

"My guess was so that the wolves could continue to defend the borders when that generation... passed," I said the last word with the pain that leaked through my generally perfect mask. "Anyways, what is your life like? Do you possess powers? Why did they take you in?"

"My life is fairly normal. I pretty much live in a rut. Wake up, go to school, come home, run patrol, go to sleep. It's like that every day. As for powers, whenever someone touches my hand, I see their past. Well, I guess I do more than that, it's like I live it. And they accepted me because-"

She was cut off by a howl, one of alert. "Crap," she muttered, shooting up from the sand. Her head turned to the forest. "Wanna come chase a vamp?" she asked. I nodded my head, and stood up. She took off, and I followed, probably a half mile behind her.

_Damn,_ I thought,_ she's fast. _I heard the other wolves running up with her. I heard her stop up ahead. "Where?" she asked the wolf that had signaled her and the pack. Then they took off again, running right along the old border.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" I heard from up ahead. I was sure it was a vampire, no other voice could sound gruff, but like bells ringing. I heard a snarl from a wolf. I broke into the clearing, and saw a boy, probably about my physical age, cowering on the ground. I knew this boy, he lived with Tanya and them up in Alaska.

"Fred?" I said, completely confused. He never left, especially since he had fallen in love with Tanya.

Relief flooded his face. "Renesmee," he squeaked. He jumped up and ran behind me, cowering in fear. All of the wolves turned and looked at him. I scanned the wolves. I saw the sandy wolf from the night before, a grey wolf, a deep brown wolf, and a russet wolf. My breath stopped when I saw the last wolf. I recognized it. It couldn't be...

Then it lunged forward. The other wolves leaped on to it, while Tatiana came to a halt in front of me. The wolves held on to the russet wolf, and Tatiana took up a defensive crouch in front of me. I couldn't get my thoughts straight. The russet wolf struggled under the weight of his brothers. The grey wolf snarled at him, and got off of the top of the dog pile. He braced his head against the wolf's chest and pushed with all of his might. The russet wolf gave in and let himself be pushed away from the clearing.

I heard a rustle, and the slight shimmer of changing, then fast foot falls. He walked into the clearing. I choked on the words caught in my chest.

"Jake," I whispered, my voice strangled.

"Ness," he said, and he strode across the wide clearing in to strides, sweeping me into his arms. I pressed my face into his shoulder, tears streaming down my face. I took in a deep breath, trying to take in the scent that I hadn't smelled in a hundred years. I wrapped my arms around his neck, completely oblivious to my surroundings. My head rested at the base of his neck.

"Um, Jake? Can I say one thing? What the hell is this?" Tatiana asked.

I looked over his shoulder to my friend. "This is imprinting, after one hundred years apart," I said, tears of happiness still falling from my eyes.

"So he's the one that... Oh I get it now!" she said.

"So this is Jacob. Hey, sorry about what Clarissa did to you during that battle. She could kinda get out of control," Fred said, smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Jacob asked. I pressed my hand to his face, showing him a picture of Fred's story, putting in my worry over his broken bones.

"Oh, that," he smiled, and leaned down to kiss me.

*Gonna skip to home. You're almost to the end!*

We walked up to the house, and I heard shifting from inside. Jacob and I walked, hand in hand, up to the front door. I opened up the door and saw my family sitting in the living room, looking at us. "Jake! Hi!" Mom said, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells. By the way, you suck," he said smiling.

"Sorry. I was mad," she replied, returning his smile with a sheepish one of her own.

"Hm, I guess you forgiven," he said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Jacob," Dad said. I could tell he was pissed that Jake was back. He nodded his head in response to my thoughts.

Greetings were passed around the room. People hugged him, and shook his hand, but not once did he let go of me. He sat down on the couch, and I plopped down on to his lap.

I don't think I'm ever gonna move, this place is just too perfect.

**The end! Hope you enjoyed! If you are subscribed to this story, don't delete it off yet! I might add an epilogue! Please review!**

**Please Note: Flames are banned from this site. Any flames will be tossed into the flame pile for the end of the year bon fire for all of the non-flamers. Please leave a nice comment/constructive criticism for this, in the words of Rachel Joy Scott, will start a chain reaction of the same.**

**~Isabelle~**


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I, for the last time, don't own Twilight.**

**A quick little note before we begin the end. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed nicely, you make my day, and to my Bestest Buddie in the Whole Wide World, Yellow Bunny, for giving me crap daily, you push me forward! And, um, thanks to Walt Disney, for being an awesome person, and Stephanie Meyer for writing the story in the first place. And finally, for Alex Chun, for being my best friend when I came to school in the middle of the semester, I haven't forgotten your friendship, even if you have.**

10 years later...

"Mom! Help!" I squeaked, turning to my door.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, leaning against my door frame.

"It tore!" I said, showing her the hem of my dress.

"Calm down, Renesmee," Mom said, walking over, sewing kit in hand. She leaned down and fixed the small rip in a matter of seconds. Relief flooded through my body, my dress was perfect again.

"I can't believe that we are finally getting married!" I said. I looked in my full length mirror, admiring my aunts' choice.

"Oh, honey, I can't believe it either! You seem much calmer than I was on my first wedding day. Gosh, I was such a reck," she said, standing up and looking me up and down.

"Wow, you're beautiful, Renesmee"cried my maid-of-honor, Missy. I had decided, to her dismay, That Aunt Alice had been maid-of-honor at too many weddings.

"Thanks, Missy," I said, blushing a deep red. Mom cracked a smile at me.

"Nessie," Aunt Alice said, walking into my room with a bouqet in her hands. "You're on in five." She winked at me, and handed me the flowers. They were red tulips, since I was obbsessing over Evermore at the moment.

"Got it," I said, trying to calm myself. Relief flooded through my body, calming my nerves. _Daddy,_ I thought,_ Thank Uncle Jasper for me._ I heard a slight snikering, and Dad passing on my thanks. I heard the near silent steps of my father as he walked up the stairs.

"Why, Bella, where is Renesmee?" he said, looking around the room.

"I'm right here, Dad," I said, giggling. Missy knew about all of this, because she was one of Nahuel's sisters. I had tried to convince Tatiana to be my maid-of-honor, but she had refused. Luckly, I had been able to convince her that best friends at least come to the wedding.

Dad took my arm in his, and motioned for my mother to go sit in the crowd. She went down stairs, and went and took her seat next to the empty seat reserved for Dad after he walked me down the aile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Lead the way, Missy," I said, clutching my bouqet. Missy walked down the stairs and out the back door. Dad and I followed behind her. I was shaking in my heels, so nervous. But then I saw Jacob standing next to the minister, and I was calm. He hasn't changed since the day I was born, which was good, because that ment that I would have him for eternaty.

My wedding was very similar to my parents' first wedding. We spoke the same vows, and the set up was very much the same. We said I do, and my happily ever after started for eternaty.

The End.

**What did you think? Bad? Good? Please review!**

**Please Note: Flames are banned from this site. Any flames will be tossed into the flame pile for the end of the year bon fire for all of the non-flamers. Please leave a nice comment/constructive criticism for this, in the words of Rachel Joy Scott, will start a chain reaction of the same.**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
